AC motors are used in wide variety of industrial and consumer applications. A motor converts electrical energy into rotational mechanical energy. An alternating current (AC) motor can include motor windings located on a stationary stator and a rotor that includes current-carrying conductors, permanent magnets, or other means for producing a rotating magnetic field. During operation, alternating currents can be supplied to the motor windings to generate magnetic fields, which in turn can cause the rotor to rotate, such as for turning a motor shaft. In certain motor systems a current control loop can ensure proper operation of a motor, for example by ensuring that a phase current follows a reference. The tuning of parameters in the current control loop can be based on motor parameters such as inductance, resistance, or magnetization. However, since the motor parameters are often unknown, it is often not possible to optimize tuning of the current control loop.